Along with advancement and development of society and improvement of people's living standard, a frying process, a braising process and a stir-frying process of food has turned into indispensable parts in everyday food cooking process. Changing primary manual processing manner and energy saving, environmental protection, shortcut and tedious housework lightening have become a goal which people seek for. Nowadays, customary cooking manners, like a manual frying processing manner, a braising processing manner and a stir-frying processing manner, and processing devices cannot reasonably utilize the food being processed. The quantity and temperature of the oil cannot be controlled efficiently, so it always results in the food with black appearance but raw inner and loss of nutrition, and furthermore results in environmental pollution and influences physical health of operators. Secondary waste water, waste gas and oil pollution impurity after decomposition reenter into the food, which can bring on bad consequence to the person and an operation manner also occupies lots of time and labor force.
An automatic food cooking processor without oil fume is disclosed in a Chinese patent document with an application number 200420010098.0. It includes a housing, an inner cylinder with heat preservation, an inner boiler and a top cover. The inner boiler is disposed in the inner cylinder with heat preservation. A lower heater is disposed at the bottom of the inner cylinder with heat preservation, while an upper heater is disposed on the top cover. A blender is disposed at the bottom of the inner boiler. Raw material can be put into the inner boiler at one time when using, and it can be cooked automatically after starting the food processor. It is easy to use and healthy; however, it also has some deficiencies. Due to heating the inner boiler is mainly realized by heat conduction through the connection between the undersurface of the inner boiler and the lower heater. After long time used, the undersurface of the inner boiler would be deformed. Then, the connection between the undersurface of the inner boiler and the lower heater is not so tight, and this could influence the heat transfer efficiency and make the food unease to cook.